


Win or Lose

by unhappyhippo



Series: Winning and Losing [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 07:29:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unhappyhippo/pseuds/unhappyhippo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter and Malfoy have a bet on the Quidditch match</p>
            </blockquote>





	Win or Lose

**Author's Note:**

> Not compliant with book 5 and beyond, and set before that.

***

 _“This time Potter,” Draco hissed. “You can’t get lucky every time. This time you’re going to lose.”_

 _“In your dreams, Malfoy.”_

 _“I mean it. Why don’t you put your money where your mouth is? I bet you 50 galleons I win.”_

 _“I’m not betting with you, Malfoy. I don’t need to.”_

 _“Fuck you, Potter.”_

 _“Blow me, Malfoy.”_

 _“Hah! How about you put your_ mouth _where your money is and loser blows the winner?”_

 _Potter paused for a long moment, staring at him, and Draco held his breath, chin tilted defiantly._

 _“You’re on.”_

***

“Get on your knees.”

“Fuck you, Potter,” Draco sneered to cover the quickening of his breath. “It was a joke.”

“I wasn’t joking,” Potter said, and, shit, he looked serious. “Loser sucks the winner off. Slytherin lost. _You_ lost.”

“Fuck you,” Draco said again, at something of a loss for a witty comeback, heat rising in his face. He reached for his clothes, aware he was only in his boxers while Potter was fully dressed.

“Oh, no, Malfoy. I don’t think so. Fuck _you_.” Potter reached out and pulled Draco’s clothes out of his hands.

“You’re not serious,” Draco said, eyes darting around the Slytherin locker room. Everyone else had gone, and Potter had seemed to appear from nowhere. There were rumours he had an invisibility cloak. Why had Draco taken that extra long shower?

“I _am_ serious,” Potter said, and he sounded so sure, motioning around the empty room. “And so are you. Or you wouldn’t be waiting here all alone.”

Draco shook his head. Of course he hadn’t thought Potter had been serious when he’d said _I’ll see you in thirty minutes, then, to collect_ as he’d passed, victoriously grasping the snitch. That had had nothing to do with Draco hanging around.

“I wasn’t,” he protested.

“It’s time to pay your debts, Malfoy. Get on your knees.” Potter’s voice was like iron and Draco felt his knees weakening shamefully. He sank down, not looking at Potter.

“Good boy,” Potter said, and his hand was surprisingly gentle in Draco’s hair. And his other hand. Fuck. His other hand was opening his fly.

Draco couldn’t tear his eyes away from the sight as Potter freed his dick. It was thick and half hard and Draco felt his mouth watering. He licked his lips unconsciously, and heard Potter laugh.

“Thought so,” Potter said and Draco flushed. “Come on then,” Potter said, not unkindly. “Do it, Draco. Suck my cock.”

Draco shuffled forward an inch on his knees and took Potter’s cock in his mouth. It was hot and heavy on his tongue, smelling clean (Potter must have taken a much shorter shower) but already musky from Potter’s arousal. Draco realised the soft moan had come from him as Potter thrust minutely into his mouth.

“Good,” Potter praised again, his hands resting on Draco’s hair. “Good boy. I know you want it.”

Draco kept his eyes screwed shut and sucked harder. Potter groaned and thrust lightly, making Draco take more in his mouth.

“You look good, Draco,” he said, “your mouth looks all pretty and pink stretched around my dick.”

Draco kept sucking, tonguing around the head. He reached up to use his hands, too, but Potter stopped him.

“No, just your mouth. This is a much better use for it than you usually find, isn’t it? Can’t call anyone a Mudblood around a mouthful of cock.”

Draco tried to find it in him to pull away, but Potter pushed on his head for the first time, forcing his cock deeper and Draco moaned again around the heavy feel of it pushing into his mouth, over his tongue.

Potter thrust his hips, fucking his cock in and out of Draco’s mouth as he held his head still, not too far, not forcing it into his throat, but relentless as Draco sucked desperately around it.

Potter came with a groan and Draco swallowed, sucking Potter clean gently until he pulled away.

Potter kept one hand in Draco’s hair, stroking almost absently. Draco kept his eyes on the floor because _fuck_ , what the hell else could he do?

“You’re very good at that, Draco,” Potter said. “I don’t think that can have been your first time.”

Draco said nothing, because like hell was he going to admit to sucking off random green-eyed, dark haired boys in back alleys during the school holidays for the past two years.

“Looks like you enjoyed it, too,” Potter sounded amused, and Draco became aware that his arousal was easily seen, straining obscenely against the thin cotton of his boxers, the tip wetting the material.

Draco moved his hands immediately to cover himself, but Potter’s hand tightened its grip in his hair and jerked his head back sharply.

“Don’t,” Potter said with steel in his voice.

Draco gasped at the sharp pain where Potter pulled his hair and his hips jerked helplessly forward, but his hands dropped instinctively to his sides.

Draco closed his eyes again, feeling Potter’s on him, dreading to think how he looked on his knees, aching dick straining, lips swollen and wet and parted as he panted helplessly in his arousal.

Potter pulled his hair back a fraction more and Draco gasped again.

“Open your eyes.”

Draco found himself obeying and looking up into Potter’s expressionless face. Potter moved his hand so he could rub his thumb over Draco’s mouth. Draco shuddered. Potter pushed his fingers through Draco’s parted lips and Draco sucked instinctively on them, moaning softly.

“I don’t think I said you could enjoy yourself, did I?” Potter said. “I think this was supposed to be a forfeit for losing. A punishment.”

Draco shivered at the dark promise in Potter’s voice.

“I guess we’ll just have to find something else for a punishment.”

Potter pulled his fingers out of Draco’s mouth and reached into his back pocket, pulling out his wand. Draco froze in terror, but Potter pointed it towards the storage locker, not at him.

“ _Accio_ table tennis paddle,” Potter said calmly. The nearest locker banged open and the ping pong bat sailed across the air to land with a loud _smack_ in Potter’s open hand. It had disturbed a couple of its partner ping pong balls which bounced lightly on the floor, their _tap tap_ the only noise in the room except Draco’s laboured breathing. Potter twirled the paddle in his hand and Draco couldn’t take his eyes off it.

“Get up,” Potter said softly, as he tucked his wand away.

Draco stood up slowly, because his knees felt like they might not hold him.

Potter pushed him in front of one of the benches.

“Bend over and grab hold of the bench. Maybe this will be a more suitable punishment.”

Draco’s mouth was completely dry, and he licked his lips and swallowed as he moved slowly into position. He wanted to say something, but he was frightened that he might beg Potter not to do it, and then he still would. He was frightened that he might beg Potter not to do it, and then he _wouldn’t_.

He stiffened as Potter moved behind him and slipped a finger under the waistband of his boxers and then tugged them down slowly, baring Draco’s arse, pulling his boxers down to his knees.

He gasped when he felt Potter’s hand rest gently on his bottom, hot and intimate, and Potter squeezed, making Draco moan.

“You’ve been asking for this for years, haven’t you?” Potter asked. “For _years_.”

Draco shuddered, letting his head hang down, not wanting to answer. But Potter apparently wasn’t having that.

“ _Haven’t you_?”

“Yes,” he gasped, because right then nothing less than the truth would do.

“You’re so pale, Draco,” Potter said, still stroking, “but I’m going to spank your pale arse bright, cherry red.”

Potter took his hand away, and Draco clenched his cheeks in anticipation.

Potter laughed. “That won’t really help,” he said, sounding amused, and _crack_ he brought the paddle down hard.

Draco yelped, because, _fuck_ that stung, fire blossoming out over his skin.

“Don’t you dare move,” Potter said, darkly, and Draco held himself as still as he could for the next one. _crack_

“Argh!” Draco knew he was wriggling, but hoped Potter would let him get away with that, so long as he didn’t try and get up. He gripped the edge of the bench tightly.

Potter spanked him relentlessly; paddle covering his bottom and moving down his tender thighs, making him squeal and writhe. He couldn’t keep his hips from jerking away from the paddle, but still sometimes, unfathomably, pressing back, eager for the next blow.

“You look so good, Draco,” Potter said, “so pretty with your hot, round little bottom quivering and trembling under a good hard spanking.”

Draco squirmed under the paddle, gasping and crying out.

“You like this, don’t you?” Potter’s voice was filled with certainty, and a little bit of wonder. “You _love_ this. Don’t you?”

Draco just cried out unintelligibly.

“ _Don’t you_?”

Draco yelped, going up on his toes as Potter hit up hard on the under curve of his cheeks.

“Yes, yes, please, Potter, please,” Draco had no idea whether he was asking Potter to keep going or stop.

“Harry,” Potter said, striking high on the back of Draco’s left thigh, making him squeal.

“Harry,” Draco moaned, “Harry please.”

The floodgates had opened and Draco yelped Harry’s name on breathless little cries and pleas as Harry continued spanking him hard.

Harry finally stopped, when Draco was sure he couldn’t take anymore, pleading with Harry to stop between helpless cries and groans. Draco’s knuckles were white where he’d been gripping the bench.

“Good,” Harry said, and Draco keened helplessly as Harry squeezed his hot, sore bottom, thrusting his hips forward into the empty air.

Draco gasped for breath, shuddering as he recovered, one of Harry’s hands still resting on his arse, the other stroking his sweaty hair.

“Stand up,” Harry said, and Draco obeyed and let Harry turn him around. Draco’s cock was still hard, even more so than before, swollen and aching, despite Draco’s humiliation and sore arse.

Harry looked at Draco’s cock and shook his head, _tsking_. “Not even that was a punishment, then?”

Draco’s face burned in humiliation.

“Such a little slut,” Harry sounded amused.

“Let’s see,” Harry said, “how can you be _really_ punished?” Draco swallowed, knowing what must surely be coming next, wanting. “Take your underwear off and get on your hands and knees.”

Draco’s boxers had fallen to his ankles during his spanking and so he stepped out of them before dropping to the floor. He let his head fall once again, keeping his eyes on the floor, quivering in anticipation.

“Spread your legs,” Harry said softly, and Draco parted his thighs obediently, dick throbbing in response to the command.

He heard Harry move behind him, and shivered at the touch of Harry’s school trousers on the hot, bare flesh of his thighs. He heard the whispered lubrication spell, and shivered as he felt Harry’s cock, slick and huge, nudge against his hole.

Harry gripped Draco’s hip tightly as he forced his cock inside Draco’s unprepared body. Draco made a strangled keening noise as he was spread open on Harry’s thick cock, which burned painfully. Draco sweated and shook until Harry was lodged, huge and relentless inside his arse and then waited, quivering and impaled for Harry to start fucking him.

“Fuck,” Harry said, “fuck you’re so tight. How can such a little slut be so tight?”

Draco whimpered as Harry gripped his hips hard with both hands and pulled out to fuck back into him. Harry fucked him hard, building up a rhythm as Draco gasped and moaned, pain and pleasure sparking through him. His orgasm took him almost completely by surprise, the pain almost disguising the pleasure until too late and he screamed and clamped down hard on Harry as he came without a touch to his cock.

He saw stars and when he came back to himself realised that Harry was still buried deep inside his arse, but holding still until Draco’s orgasm finished.

“Draco, Draco, Draco,” Harry actually chuckled. “Coming without permission? Coming without being _touched_? Such a little slut. You’re just going to have to take it, now you’re all oversensitive while I fuck you until you can barely walk.”

Draco groaned as Harry started to move again, fucking him hard and relentless, feeling huge inside him, making his arse feel so raw and tender; sore inside and out. His arms gave out and he buried his face in his arms on the floor, held up only by Harry’s bruising grip on his hips and thick cock in his arse. It felt so good, and Draco whimpered and moaned helplessly as Harry fucked him over and over.

He came finally and Draco whimpered in disappointment and relief as Harry pulled out. He sprawled down on the floor as Harry let go, feeling boneless.

“Roll over,” Harry said, “on your back.”

Draco rolled over keeping his eyes closed, but he opened them wide with a gasp when he felt Harry’s boot rub over his spent, tender dick.

Harry stepped up and pressed the same boot to Draco’s mouth. Draco stared up at him as his nostrils filled with the scent of leather and his own come smeared on the boot. Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco opened his mouth and licked his come off Harry’s boot. The taste of come and leather, and the sight of Potter’s eyes glued to his mouth made his own dick twitch.

Harry laughed and pulled away, “Slut,” he said, sounding almost affectionate.

Draco realised Harry was holding Draco’s boxers in his hand and his wand in the other. Harry touched his wand to Draco’s underwear and whispered something and Draco watched as his boxers were transfigured into pale, pink, silky panties, trimmed with lace.

“If you’re very lucky, Draco, I might see what you really might think is a punishment some other day. I might let you suck my dick again, or fuck your tight little arsehole, but _only_ if I find you wearing these panties. If I bend you over and pull your trousers down and find you’re not wearing these knickers I won’t even touch you. I won’t let you part your lips for my cock, or spread your legs for it like you want so badly. Do you understand?”

Draco nodded, licking his dry lips unconsciously.

“Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Draco whispered.

“Yes…?”

“Yes, Harry.”

“Good. Get up and put them on now.”

Draco got shakily to his feet and took the knickers off Harry, stepping into them and pulling them up. They would be tight across his cock and balls anyway, even if his dick wasn’t stirring at the feel of the silk and lace. They were instantly slightly marked by his own come, sticky on his groin and belly.

Draco was shocked to suddenly find his chin tilted up and Harry’s mouth pressed firmly against his, before Harry pulled away and left.

Draco stared down at himself, naked except for the pink silk at his groin, arse sore and lips tingling, and knew he’d wear them tomorrow. And for however long it took.

***


End file.
